


Twisted Allegiances

by vapidlex



Series: The Twisted Anthology [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Far in the Future AU, Other, allegiances, rewriting from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapidlex/pseuds/vapidlex
Summary: The Allegiances for Twisted! Refer to this document for character and Clan descriptions.





	Twisted Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the Allegiances! Many of the names on this list were names gifted to me by my old readers on the original FFnet version of Twisted! Refer to the note at the end for more information on how to read Twisted.

** ~WINDCLAN~ **

**LEADER**

FLIGHTSTAR - slender, long-legged light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY**

WHIRLPELT - long-haired silver tabby tom with a flowing tail and blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

FEATHERLEAF - slender, pale rosy-brown she-cat with a white spot on her chest and silvery green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

SNOWPAW - small, snow-white, long-haired she-cat with small paws and sky-blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

SWIFTBOLT - broad-shouldered black-and-white tom with a long black tail and yellow eyes.

RAINFIRE - slender silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

FADEDDAWN - pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

CINDERLEAF - slender dark gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, MEADOWPAW**_

DEERFUR - light brown she-cat with dappled white spots and blue eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, ADDERPAW** _

ROBINFEATHER - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, EAGLEPAW** _

RYEWIND - pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

GORSEPELT - dark brown, wiry-furred tom with amber eyes.

LARKWING - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

BURRTAIL - long-haired dark brown tom with a bobbed tail and amber eyes.

DEWFROST - small and slender white she-cat with silvery blue eyes.

CRYSTALHEART - silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

STORMHEART - sleek, solid gray tom with dark blue eyes.

TWIGPELT - broad-shouldered, scarred, dark brown tabby tom with bristly fur and amber eyes.

APPLECREEK - reddish-brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

SHADEFIRE - light gray tom with amber eyes.

MOSSFLIGHT - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

HEATHERSPLASH - long-legged pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

EAGLEPAW - light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

ADDERPAW - dark brown tabby tom with bristly fur and green eyes.

MEADOWPAW - long-haired pale tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

RUNNINGSHINE - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother to Swiftbolt’s kits: Twistedkit (slender, light brown she-cat with a twisted foot and green eyes), Stormkit (solid gray tom with yellow eyes), and Stripekit (slender tabby she-cat with blue eyes).

MISTFIRE - light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother to Burrtail’s kits: Grasskit (long-haired gray tom with green eyes), Harekit (pale brown tom with large ears and yellow eyes), and Rabbitkit (small brown she-cat with blue eyes).

**ELDERS**

SPRINTFUR - thin tabby tom with yellow eyes.

MALLOWHEART - small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

LICHENCLAW - long-haired, dark gray she-cat with missing patches of fur and green eyes.

* * *

**~RIVERCLAN~**

**LEADER**

RAINSTAR - dark gray tabby tom with silvery-blue eyes.

**DEPUTY**

TROUTLEAP - large, slender gray tom with green eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, SPLASHPAW** _

**MEDICINE CAT**

PUDDLEMIST - small, long-haired silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

CHERRYPAW - small reddish she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

REEDTAIL - slender gray tom with a long tail and green eyes.

BEAVERTOOTH - broad-shouldered, solid dark brown tom with amber eyes.

OTTERLEAP - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW** _

LITTLESPLASH - small white she-cat with black paws and white eyes.

FROGFOOT - brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, HERONPAW** _

PEBBLENOSE - small gray she-cat with blue eyes.

MINNOWTAIL - thin, silver tabby tom with green eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, GULLPAW** _

RIPPLEFUR - long-haired, silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

HAILWIND - slender, pale gray tom with green eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW** _

CREEKDAPPLE - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

WAVESTORM - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

BASSPOOL - pale brown tom with blue eyes.

SKYSPOT - pale blue-gray she-cat with silvery blue eyes.

STORMCRASH - dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes.

FLOODPELT - long-haired, dark blue-gray tom with yellow eyes.

MOONSPLASH - long-haired white she-cat with blue eyes.

DARKSTREAM - black she-cat with blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

SPLASHPAW - blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

HERONPAW - long-legged pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

GULLPAW - small white tom with blue eyes.

GRAYPAW - long-haired gray she-cat with green eyes.

WILLOWPAW - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**QUEENS**

BROOKFLOWER - pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes; mother to Ripplefur’s kits: Fishkit (small, light brown tabby tom with blue eyes) and Drizzlekit (slender silver tabby she-kit with yellow eyes).

**ELDERS**

SALMONCLAW - pale brown tom with green eyes.

* * *

**~THUNDERCLAN~**

**LEADER**

MOTHSTAR - long-haired pale tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**DEPUTY**

NIGHTWIND - solid black tom with blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

REDFERN - small tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

NETTLEPAW - spiky-furred tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**WARRIORS**

BADGERTAIL - black tom with white underbelly, bobbed tail and green eyes.

BRACKENFOOT - light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, SKIPPAW** _

OAKFUR - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

DAPPLEMASK - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

CEDARCLAW - solid brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

MAPLECLOUD - long-haired white she-cat with orange patches and yellow eyes.

CLIFFPELT - slender, light brown tabby tom with torn ears and yellow eyes.

LEDGEFALL - dark brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly and blue eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, DASHPAW** _

SPARROWFUR - short-haired light brown tabby tom with white underbelly and green eyes.

THORNSTRIPE - long-haired, broad-shouldered tabby tom with scars across his back and amber eyes.

MOLETOOTH - slender, pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, VOLEPAW** _

MOUSENOSE - small gray she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes.

LITTLESTEP - small white tom with orange patches and blue eyes.

SQUIRRELDASH - reddish tabby she-cat with green eyes.

POPPYHEART - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

LIONSTRIKE - broad-shouldered golden brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW** _

RATFUR - solid dark gray tom with scraggly fur and yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICES**

SKIPPAW - gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

DASHPAW - black she-cat with blue eyes.

VOLEPAW - solid brown tom with green eyes.

FLAMEPAW - reddish-brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**QUEENS**

FLOWERDUST - pale brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws and blue eyes; mother to Sparrowfur’s kits: Dustkit (pale brown tom with blue eyes) and Turtlekit (tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes).

**ELDERS**

BOULDERFUR - long-haired solid dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

YELLOWNOSE - thin black she-cat with yellow eyes.

DAISYTAIL - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

**~SHADOWCLAN~**

**LEADER**

RAVENSTAR - solid black tom with torn ears and blue eyes.

**DEPUTY**

PINEWHISKER - long-haired, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT**

MOONSPOTS - white she-cat with gray dappled spots and blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE**

QUAILFEATHER - large, long-haired brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS**

CROWFLIGHT - dark gray tom with blue eyes.

RATPELT - dark brown tom with a thin, scarred tail and amber eyes.

APPLETAIL - red-and-black tom with green eyes.

PALEFOOT - small, solid pale brown tom with one white paw and blue eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, WORMPAW** _

WHISKERNOSE - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

DARKEYES - scarred, broad-shouldered black tom with dark blue eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, SNAKEPAW** _

SILVERMASK - silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes.

OAKSTRIPE - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

BIRCHFUR - solid light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW** _

CINDERSHADOW - dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

MARSHPELT - long-haired gray tom with amber eyes.

NEEDLEFUR - spiky-furred gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

LIZARDFANG - slender, gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

TOADCLAW - large brown tabby tom with green eyes.

NEWTFACE - small gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

HAWKFIRE - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

SPARROWPAW - tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

WORMPAW - thin gray tom with a wiry tail and amber eyes.

SNAKEPAW - bristly gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**QUEENS**

TAWNYTAIL - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother to Oakstripe’s kits: Sootkit (dark gray she-kit with blue eyes), Owlkit (dark brown tabby tom with green eyes), and Sandkit (pale brown she-kit with amber eyes).

MUDFOOT - solid dark brown she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Marshpelt’s kit: Ashkit (pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes).

**ELDERS**

POUNCETAIL - solid black tom with a white tail and yellow eyes.

BLACKFUR - solid black tom with blue eyes.

* * *

**~LONERS~**

RIKAH - broad-shouldered, long-haired dark gray tabby tom with torn ears and amber eyes.

YARROW - thin black she-cat with yellow eyes.

ECHO - slender silver tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

SINGE - calico tom with a burnt paw and green eyes.

ZORN - dark blue-gray she-cat with ragged fur and pale blue eyes.

PATHOGEN - mottled blue, gray and white tom with crossed yellow eyes.

ERIK - broad-shouldered, dark gray tabby tom with a scarred muzzle and amber eyes.

* * *

**~ROGUES~**

RED - dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

NICK - black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

NALA - sandy-colored she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

**~KITTYPETS~**

OSWALD - plump black-and-white tom with green eyes.

MUMFORD - long-haired, light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

* * *

**~FAKKEL’S GROUP~**

**LEADER**

FAKKEL - tall reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes.

**SECOND-IN-COMMAND**

TORCH - dark ginger tabby with black paws and green eyes.

**GROUP MEMBERS**

JAKE - ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

HAWK - dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

FEATHER - small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

FERN - small brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

SAKURA - golden-red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

PENNY - bright red-and-black she-cat with torn ears and blue eyes.

PEPPER - small gray tom with a white splash on his chest and blue eyes.

SPOON - thin silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

CLOUD - small white she-cat with a scarred face missing one ear and one eye, the other of which is blue.

BOULDER - small dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

TWIG - wiry brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

CROW - solid black tom with yellow eyes.

**QUEENS**

MINDY - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes; mother to Rock (dark gray tom with amber eyes), Mouse (pale gray she-kit with green eyes), and Bird (pale brown she-kit with blue eyes)

VIOLET - pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Milo (black tom with white chest patch and yellow eyes)

MOON - pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes; mother to Dusk (dark-gray tom with yellow eyes) and Dawn (dark-reddish she-kit with blue eyes)

* * *

**~DIMITRI'S GROUP~**

**LEADER**

DIMITRI - slender, scarred, light brown tom with striking green eyes.

**SECOND-IN-COMMAND**

JET - sleek black tom with torn ears and green eyes.

**GROUP MEMBERS**

DIABLO - tall black tom with white ears, one white paw, and yellow eyes.

STOIC - large, broad-shouldered, reddish-brown tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

MAD DOG - scarred, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with one amber eye.

FISH - slender silver she-cat with yellow eyes.

RUBBLE - stone-gray tom with dark blue eyes.

ZERO - white tom with one blue eye and one yellow eye.

LIGHTNING - dark gray tabby she-cat with a white tail and yellow eyes.

REBEL - pale brown tom with torn ears and amber eyes.

SKULL - black-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

FANG - long-haired gray tom with amber eyes.

BONE - black tom with a white tail and green eyes.

TOOTH - small white tom with a fang that juts out and blue eyes.

BULLET - small pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

SNAKE - slender gray tom with green eyes.

FALCON - light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

TUSK - tabby tom with a crooked jaw and yellow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, the complete Allegiance List for the rewrite of Twisted! There is a very good chance I will have to update this list now and then depending on where the plot happens to move and some character designs may change (I already changed Twistedkit's eye color from blue to green, sorry to confuse anybody who saw my art of her on Instagram!). The Allegiances will stand as a work on its own, and will be added to the Twisted Anthology. Move on to the next work to read the story!

**Author's Note:**

> And there are the Allegiances for Twisted! This document will stand alone as a reference for character descriptions and Clan lists. The descriptions and lists here may alter over time depending on if I add or remove characters or edit descriptions. To actually read Twisted, Scroll to the bottom of this document and click "Next Work"!


End file.
